The Night's Kings
by Agatha Cacharrel
Summary: Em mais uma festa dos Lockwood, quem sabe o que poderá acontecer entre a descendente de Katherine e o mais velho dos Salvatore, longe da vista do mais novo?


**Nota: **A fic se passa entre o episódio em que Isobel aparece e o último episódio da série.

Não planejo nenhum fim lucrativo com isto, uma vez que não planejava nem sua publicação, mas esta, por sua vez, viu-se derrotada pelo meu alter-ego, Agatha Cacharrel.

Capa & Ilustração Original encontram-se no perfil. Não planejo lucrar com isto tampouco.

* * *

The Dress. (_Il primo_).

O feixe de luz que teimava em entrar no quarto batia diretamente em sua face, transtornando seu sono. Remexeu-se, travando uma batalha contra o despertar. Pôs o braço sobre os olhos, na tentativa de que, na escuridão, seu adversário recuasse, porém, foi em vão. Aos poucos, o sono abandonava o corpo pálido e nu, enrolado nos emaranhados de lençóis, com uma acompanhante que sequer sabia o nome. Era uma drogada, e disto – somente isto – sabia. Esta, por sua vez, encontrava-se enroscada no corpo de seu acompanhante, pensando que este seria o seu príncipe.

Coitada. Não percebe que, entre os Salvatore, não há príncipes, e sim reis.

Observou-a, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda. Questionava-se por que todas as humanas necessitavam de tanto carinho, após uma transa. Concluiu que são seres descartáveis, e sabem disso, mas necessitam provarem a si o contrário. Desvencilhou-se daquele corpo esbelto e moreno e logo após sentou-se na cama. Observou o relógio, esfregando as mãos nos olhos. Dez Nove e meia. Resmungou, enquanto levantava-se e rumava em direção ao banheiro. Não era lá tão cedo, mas, também não era a hora que desejava acordar.

Tomou uma ducha e fez a higiene matinal, voltando ao quarto em seguida. A acompanhante da noite passada experimentava sua blusa listrada. Olhava-se no espelho. Respirou fundo, andando a passos largos até a menina. Esta sorriu ao avistá-lo.

"Bom dia!" Disse, animada.

" 'dia." Respondeu, postando-se atrás dela e observando, pelo espelho, as marcas de seus dentes que perfuraram o santuário carnal da garota.

"O que quer fazer hoje?" Ela virou-se, mordiscando o lábio. O rapaz entendeu a insinuação de mais sexo, mas, aquela menina já não servia mais à ele.

"Felizmente, minha querida, nada relacionado a você." Sorriu sarcástico, vendo todas as esperanças da menina descerem por um ralo imaginário. Tomou seu queixo graciosamente e fitou-a. Hipnotizando-a, fê-la acreditar. "Você irá para casa e esquecerá do que aconteceu ontem a noite. Se perguntarem, essas marcas são de drogas injetadas. Você passou a noite toda com seus amigos drogados."

"Marcas... Drogas... Amigos drogados..." Repetiu.

"Agora você tomará uma ducha, vestirá suas roupas e sairá o mais rápido que puder." E, dito isso, a menina rumou para a suíte.

Damon passou a mão pelos cabelos naturalmente desgrenhados, pôs uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, que contrastava perfeitamente com sua pele e realçava seus músculos – anos de prática.

Espreguiçou-se e rumou até a cozinha, onde encontrou Stefan e Elena, com todo aquele amor matinal. Revirou os olhos. Por que Stefan sempre tem que tomar a cena com a garota mais bonita? Pigarreou alto, não fazendo cerimônia ao adentrar no cômodo e deixando o casal um pouco desconfortável.

" Hello, brother **¹**. Elena." Fez uma reverência com a cabeça ao passar por eles, em direção à geladeira.

"Damon..." Elena foi a primeira a responder, remexendo nos cabelos. Não precisava de muito para que estes ficassem bonitos ou elegantes, pois sua dona já continha uma beleza estonteante e totalmente natural. Stefan sabia disso, pois agora, admirava-a. E, de longe, Damon também.

"Bom dia." O irmão dissera, assim que o transe com sua namorada fora quebrado. Enquanto isso, o outro Salvatore servia-se de um suco de laranja.

"Sem desjejum de sangue?" A menina perguntou com uma face de extrema curiosidade.

"Elena, você se impressiona muito fácil. Assim me sinto ultrajado!" Ironizou Damon.

Gilbert pediria desculpas se a moça que, há pouco, tomava banho, não descesse as escadas e seguisse rapidamente para a porta, onde desapareceu. Elena olhou para Damon, procurando uma resposta – apesar de saber que a pergunta fora retórica – mas este sorria aquele sorriso costumeiro, cínico.

"Então, Elena, eu vou tenho que me ausentar por uma hora ou duas. Preciso ir à caça. Quer que te leve em casa antes?" Stefan beijou-a na bochecha. Ela olhou para Damon e depois para seu namorado.

"Não precisa. Ficarei mais um pouco".Agora os irmãos se encaravam.

"Sabe como é, Stefan, ela gosta de ficar comigo".Provocou. Sabia que a situação estava crítica desde que fora revelada sua preferência por Elena – ou melhor dizendo, seu amor.

"Eu diria que está mais para não ter nada melhor, Damon. Jeremy não fala comigo desde que soube o que ocorreu e tia Jenna saiu com o professor Ric. Então, eu ficaria em casa sem fazer nada. Você foi só uma segunda opção do que fazer." Terminou sorrindo triunfante, assim como Stefan, que se despedia. Ela não notara, mas suas palavras entonaram um teor totalmente ambíguo _"Você foi só uma segunda opção do que fazer..." _Sabia e tinha completa consciência de que ela não era Katherine, mas, era impossível não lembrar da mulher que o transformou em vampiro ao menos uma vez ao olhar sua descendente. Enxotou todos esses pensamentos, virando-se para a pia e lavando o copo que utilizara. Ouviu o irmão saindo.

"Quer alguma coisa para comer?"

"Não, obrigada."

"Tem certeza? Sei fazer omeletes divinas. Na verdade, eu que ensinei Julia Child **²** a fazê-los."

Ela riu. "Oh, neste caso, não tenho como negar."

Ele, então, pôs-se a procurar os ingredientes. Sorria.

"Damon, você irá hoje na festa que os Lockwood darão?".

Este franziu o cenho enquanto quebrava os ovos e os punha na batedeira.

"Não havia pensado sobre isso. Por quê? Minha presença está sendo requerida pela srtª. Gilbert?"

Ela sorriu em resposta. "Se eu dissesse que sim, o sr. Salvatore mais velho compareceria a tal festa?"

"Oh, agora me pegou... Algum motivo especial para que eu vá? Digo, alguma suspeita de vampiros novos e o professorzinho de história não se garante?" Agora estava a bater os ingredientes na batedeira, por isso Elena demorou a responder, mas foi quase simultâneo sua voz com a parada da máquina.

"Não... É que... Bem, eu gostaria que você fosse".

O rapaz quase perdera a compostura ao ouvir tais palavras, mas seria necessário muito mais do que isso para tirá-lo do controle. Largou a tigela com os ingredientes, apoiou-se na bancada em que Elena estava e, olhando-a nos olhos, com um sorriso nos lábios, sussurrou-lhe. "Será um prazer." Voltou, então, a fazer a refeição.

Elena Gilbert não questionava seus sentimentos com relação à Stefan, mas estava aberta a opções com relação à Damon. Como uma genuína descendente de Katherine, adorava – mesmo que inconscientemente – um jogo entre os irmãos Salvatore. Era excitante flertar com os dois reis de uma corte, quando se é uma humilde condessa desejada por ambos.

Observou-o colocar a omelete já pronta em um prato, dando-a logo em seguida.

"Algo para beber, mademoiselle?"

"O que você tem a oferecer, jovem senhor?"

O Salvatore mais velho sorriu cínico novamente. "Ah, o costumeiro. Sangue, suco, água, conhaque, refrigerante..."

Agora foi a vez dela revirar os olhos, mas o fez com um sorriso. "Gostaria de um suco, por favor."

E, em um piscar de olhos, ele trouxera o suco para ela. Sentou-se na sua frente, observando-a comer. Ela fez uma cara engraçada, de quem realmente aproveitava o que comia.

"Damon, isto está _divino_!" Observou a face de convencido que se estampava claramente no rosto pálido. "O que pôs aqui?"

"Ah, Elena, não espera realmente que irei lhe contar, não é?" Ela voltou a comer, levemente irritada com a resposta. "O que deveria vestir nesta festa?" Esperou ela mastigar para lhe responder.

"Ah, o de sempre. Nada muito despojado, mas nada muito social".Ele assentiu, pousando o queixo na palma da mão e o cotovelo na bancada. "Não esqueça que será às oito horas."

"Como se _eu_ fosse do tipo que esquece".Ironizou, sorrindo de canto. Olhou para o relógio. Dez e meia. Stefan voltaria em, no máximo, uma hora e meia. "O que você quer fazer? Meu querido irmão só deve voltar mais tarde e, já que não tenho mais o que fazer, sinta-se livre para aproveitar minha companhia".

Elena pousou graciosamente os talheres no prato, terminou de mastigar e, depois de pensar um pouco, respondeu. "Tenho que comprar um vestido. O que acha?" Damon respondeu com uma cara sofredora. Sabia que mulheres e compras não davam uma diversão masculina. "Vamos, Damon, eu prometo que será rápido!" Ela puxou-o pela mão e fez uma face de pidona.

"Está bem, está bem... Mas saiba que sou muito sincero e rígido quando a questão é mulheres."

Após ter a cozinha arrumada, os dois rumaram para o carro de Elena. O rapaz fez questão de dirigir, pois achava que aquilo era mais para homens do que para mulheres – obviamente, não compartilhou seus pensamentos.

Dirigiu relativamente rápido, chegando à uma loja – uma das mais conhecidas em Mystic Falls – em pouco tempo. Estacionou e saltaram, entrando no estabelecimento – um local todo branco, muito requintado, num estilo colonial, que não condizia com seus preços pouco caros – e logo sendo atendidos por uma jovem loura, de olhos verdes.

"Sejam bem-vindos à _Beautiful Woman_, meu nome é Jess, em que posso ajudá-los?"

Obviamente, Elena percebeu o quanto a atendente reparava em Damon e flertava sugestivamente com o olhar. Sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes – sentiria isto Katherine? – Ele, por sua vez, não aparentava estar interessado – talvez preocupado demais em conquistar uma Gilbert que já pertencia à um Salvatore, o problema é que este era seu irmão – e logo respondeu-lhe.

"Bom dia. _Minha namorada_ gostaria de um vestido **sexy** para uma festa hoje à noite".E arqueou ambas sobrancelhas, sorrindo. Tratou de empregar todo ar sujo e vulgar à palavra "sexy" e, ainda mais, sem perceber, pôs tremenda confiança ao falar "minha namorada". Elena arregalou os olhos, observando-o.

A atendente, por sua vez, logo recompôs-se de um fora. "A-Alguma cor preferencial?" Perguntou, sem jeito.

"Na..."

"Sim, preto. Caso não tiver, vermelho." Damon interrompeu a frase de sua suposta namorada, que olhava-o de modo assustada. Pela primeira vez, ela achou aquilo mais estranho do que saber toda a história sobre vampiros. Salvatore olhou-a e, com seu tom natural, respondeu-lhe assim que a atendente foi embora. "Eu lhe disse que era rígido".

Ela riu.

Jess logo trouxe três vestidos pretos, porém, logo que a mulher colocou-os em uma bancada para Elena vê-los, Damon pegou um tomara-que-caia muito bonito, que aparentava ficar um pouco apertado no corpo da usuária. Nos seios, era como se o tecido todo puxasse para lá.

"Vista. Ficará lindo em você."

A atendente pediu licença ao ver outro casal chegando à loja. A menina entrou no trocador, enquanto o rapaz sentou-se em uma poltrona em frete ao local que ela estava. Não demorou muito para que a porta fosse aberta e a morena aparecesse segurando o vestido pela frente. O menino compreendeu que ela não alcançou o zíper, mas não pôde deixar de notar as curvas da namorada do irmão.

Ela segurava a porta – que teimava em fechar – com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava o vestido. "Pode me ajudar?" E o convite foi suficiente para que ele levantasse e fosse até o trocador. Ao entrar, a porta atrás de si fechou-se, mantendo os dois ali. Elena estava de costas para Damon, olhando-o pelo espelho. Este mirava-a também. "Damon?" Um rubor cresceu às bochechas de Gilbert, por estar ali em situação tão embaraçosa com o irmão de seu namorado. O mais velho dos Salvatore entendeu e pôs-se a fechar o tal zíper.

"Tire os cabelos".Pediu e logo foi atendido.

Ela parecia uma vampira, pois aparentava tê-lo hipnotizado com a pele mais morena e o sutiã preto indecente, da mesma cor do vestido. Após fechar o zíper todo, Damon pôs as mãos em sua cintura, aproximou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Eu disse que ficaria lindo".Não se conteu, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Ela, todavia, sentiu os joelhos estremecerem e sentiu um imenso prazer correr-lhe ao corpo, ao sentir o hálito quente dele ao pé de seu ouvido e, ainda mais, o beijo em sua bochecha. Piscou devagar, sentindo o bico dos seios ficarem rijos. O rubor aumentou em suas maçãs do rosto, e ela obrigou-se a mudar de assunto.

"Bem, se você diz... Confiarei em você e levarei este. Dá-me licença para me trocar".

Ele obedeceu e esperou do lado de fora.

Não sabia sobre ela, mas sabia exatamente o jeito que ele se sentira. Sentiu-se excitar, flagrando-se na vontade de agarrá-la bem ali, rasgar-lhe aquele vestido com os caninos afiados e fazer amor com ela, pedindo-lhe para gemer baixo, a fim de ninguém perceber.

Era um rei, e sabia disso. Por um momento, imaginou-se como descendente direto de Henry VIII, o rei das luxúrias e pecados. O rei que conseguira tudo o que quisera.

E com ele, não seria diferente. Nem Elena gostaria que fosse.

Di continuare a essere. **³**

* * *

**¹ -** Utilizei a frase em inglês, pois, na maioria da série, Damon cumprimenta Stefan deste jeito e achei altamente sem-graça traduzir.

**² -** Julia Child foi uma autora de vários livros culinários. Foi representada por Meryl Streep, em Julie&Julia.

³ - "Continua", em italiano. Homenagem aos Irmãos Salvatore.

* * *

Não sei se continuarei com a fic, foi mais uma epifania. Obviamente virão capítulos mais 'picantes' por aí.

Isto aqui está para um capítulo gravado em meu Word, o que significa que não estou muito confiante que atrairá leitores - e, sinceramente, nem acho que atrairá.

Enfim, acabou o desabafo.

Comentem, por favor.


End file.
